bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear's Book Nook (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Bear's Book Nook", Season 3, episode 20, 110th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, Good Morning, What's That Smell? and Ojo Read Many Books Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: {looks at the viewers, condensed} My... you're early today. There's nothing like the smell over the mountains. But you know, {cuts to balcony} I think the Sun is just about to rise. Bear: So, Ray; what's the weather going to be like the best for you? Ray: In Woodland Valley, it's 70 degrees with a chance of weather. It looks like I'm really sunny and bright, Bear. Sunny and bright. Bear: Wow. Was he that excellent? Well Ray, you're the brightest planet I have met. Ray: I'm definitely the brightest, Bear. Now's the time to start my day. Bear: I could, Ray. {Ray rises all the way up.} Well come on in. {enters the door, stops and sniffs} Hold on. What's that smell? (sniffs) First, that smells like waffles. (sniffs) Now pancakes. (sniffs one last time) And muffins. (sniffs all over, gasps) It's you! (sniffs) Tell me. Have you had breakfast in bed? That's because you smell delightful, like muffins, pancakes, & waffles. (sniffs) Or you smell so good all the time? (laughs) Welp, Book Club is the most important day of the year. Cause it's Read Yourself a Book Day! Come on. {enters the living room, seeing Ojo reading a pile of books} Ojo: {yawns, closes the book} Morning, Bear. Bear: Morning, Ojo. You've been reading many books all night? Ojo: {nods} Yes. That's because I like reading books. Bear: Um, are you having some kind of crisis? Ojo: N-- No. Have I read books all night? Bear: That's because you've read too many books all night! Ojo: That's because my opinion that the Book Club is already here, Bear. Bear explains the situation about reading, Just Reading a Book and What Do You Think? {The word "Reading" appears over two pages of a book.} Bear: "Reading". Reading is important. You got to learn the topics of good ways, like a school. {An animated school appears on the left.} Or...a library. {An animated library also appears on the right.} Or....maybe a printer. {An animated printer appears next to him.} If you want to print out the books you want to read, just take it out and show it to you. {An animated typewriter appears next to him. The ding sound is heard.} If you want to read yourself the perfect book, read it all about it. It's not really great enough to be big...but hey, it's editing! And it's not also just editing, it's about Reading. How do you feel like to be Reading a book? 1,001 Ways to Cook Slop Bear: {holds up a cookbook} Witness: "1,001 Ways to Cook Slop". {opens the book} OK, lemme see. {reads it} Subject verb agreement is particular to get rid of the S in a possessive way. {Pip and Pop enter.} They--- Pip: Hey, Bear. Pop: Whatcha doing? Pip: With that cookbook? Bear: Oh, no--- Nothing. Nothing. Just checking the cookbook in subject verb agreement. {looks at the cookbook} Ah, there it is! Here's one. {reads the page} I made some baloney sandwiches for lunch. Pip and Pop: You do? {The flashback begins from "Oops, My Mistake" which came out 76 episodes ago.} Pip: Yeah, Bear. It was a piece of baloney on the outside of the sandwich earlier. Bear: In like...60 pounds. {looks at another page and reads it} I like clams. I like soup. Mmmm. I also like pearls. This is a clam and pearl soup I made at 12:00. Pop: WHAT?!? Pip: Disgusting! And crude! {checks his tongue} Nah, the stains already moved. Pop: Carry on, Bear. Bear: (reads the cookbook again) Try making a cooked pig for Thanksgiving. It is like, a pig with an apple inside his mouth. Wide open! Pop: Everyone will love that, Bear. Bear: (to the audience) The "I made" and "I'm making" is a sentence. Pop doesn't think that "we're making" is a saying. Or, a line for that matter. Pip: Say, Bear; do you think we'll put the "we" in that cookbook? Bear: Guys, no. No. You don't just put "we" in my cookbook. (The animated sentences "we cooks", "we makes" and "we eats" appear on the screen.) As if I'm in the making of this cookbook, "we cooks", "we makes" and "we eats" do not. If you recommend to cross everything off, use a red marker. (An animated red marker crosses all three off with red Xs around it.) Pip: Hey, Bear; how about we make a clam pizza with anchovies? Bear: Right when you are, guys! Pop: Let the cooking begin! {scene dissolves after Bear grabs it out of the oven} Bear: Man, that pizza does sound good. {Jacques enters.} Oh hey, Jacques. Lazy day off, eh? Jacques: Oui, Bear. I had a lazy day off of all this Reading. Bear: I was considered of how to make pizzas to serve the otters. Jacques: Oh and I just remembered. "Pizza" is a name for "pizza". That's Italian. Bear: Yes. Italian, that is! Would you mind making a salad? Jacques: {nods} Bear: Ooh, and I need to read that one more. {reads it} "Pip and Pop keep eating a salad multiple times." It sounds like you are the one eating a salad like you're-- {sees Jacques eating a garden salad} hold on. I don't eat salad! Jacques: I'd rather don't either, Bear. Do I? Bear: N-- No. Anywho you guys, thank you so much for working on your subject verb agreement. Jacques: Ah, thank you, Bear. {exits} Bear: Okay, just read your cookbook if you want but don't spill it! You'll make a mess. Pip and Pop: All right. Bye, Bear! {exit} Shadow Segment Bear: Bye, guys! (laughs) Man, Pip and Pop sure had a lot of things to read on your cookbook. In fact, you did a great job. Book Club May we all get to grow up on to build your own shelves? Could we all get along to make all the pages to tell? You could get done to make them all done Everything in this place is just for fun The book club was open for business All of the publishers don't want to miss You could start reading, you could even write Nothing goes to self-correct it wrong Ask out a librarian or learn your manners The book club in this area has banners To put up or decorate it No matter how this club is placed in it Lots of them make their own, take your test Turn them in to everything, refrain the stress Its capable, its remarkable, its a hub Reading and checking this may be the end of book club It ain't no factory, no school Not even a single typewriter to fantasize it cool Use your pencil, don't need chalk They don't know they had feet of a book can walk Can be found with the patrons' hubbub Whether this be the end of book club Whether this be the end of book club Yea, whether this we'd knew The end of book club Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Big Blue House - Nighttime} {Cuts to living room where Bear finds out the book club is already over} Bear: Wow. What a day. {realizes something} Hey, where the heck did they go? They must've been took a trip to a school by then. Wait a minute. The only thing about taking a trip to the book club is about finding Luna. Let's go see her. {exits the living room and sees Luna rising} Ah, there she is. So, how was your day at the Big Blue House today? Did he ever get to see Jacques? I hope maybe that he'll plan another book club in Wednesday. It's just that anyone what we'll do. A sign-up? I had never signed up to me before! I would love to, my fellow Bear. I'd love to. And by the way, whenever Reading goes very important, Reading goes reluctant. Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts